


The One Interview Niall Will Never Forget

by partiallyvoid



Category: One Direction (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallyvoid/pseuds/partiallyvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is going to meet his greatest idol in only a matter of minutes. Why had nobody told him before who the interviewers were?<br/>aka Dan and Phil's interview with One Direction from Niall's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Interview Niall Will Never Forget

His palms were sweaty, almost letting his slim phone slip out of his hands as he checked his hair in the reflection in the screen one last time. He tried doing one of those breathing exercises they had been taught to do before they went on stage but even those didn't help him calm down.  
The small group began to make their way down the brightly lit corridor, leaving him no time for further preparation. God, he wished they had informed him about the interviewers a little earlier.  
The muffled conversations grew louder as they moved closer to the end of the hallway.  
One last breath and he stepped into the room.  
His knees immediately went weak.  
In a moment of disorientation, he sort of felt his life flash before his eyes like in those extremely cheesy novels that had been really popular in the last like century.

But then he saw them. Dan and Phil stood in a corner of the small but quite cosy room. They looked like they had just finished one of their famous smart and meaningful conversations about the existence of narwhals and with big smiles on their face, walked towards the group.  
He had been a fan and follower for months now – no, even years – and seeing his computer screen spring to life all of a sudden seemed utterly absurd. But there they were. And, Jesus, they were so tall. Especially Dan. Dan. The boy he could relate to so much. He had seen all of Dan's videos (at least twice), and not one of them he had watched without catching himself thinking Yes, yes, sweet Jesus, yes, he understands! And now Dan just stood there right in front of him. This was like a dream come true. (Actually quite a lot of dreams, as most of them had been Youtube themed lately. If this whole boyband thing wasn't going to work out, he should probably get into fortune telling)  
He couldn't get his eyes off the boy. They didn't have tall people like that in Ireland. Dan should probably consider emigrating. And his hair was so neatly –  
“Er… Hello?” Shit. He was internally screaming.  
“Oh, uhm, sorry. I… Hi, I'm Niall” Really? Really? He could already see the pathological reports Cause of death: seizure-like cringe attacks. Geez.  
Dan laughed like Niall had said something incredibly funny. “I know”, he said, still smiling, “I'm Dan” and held out one of his freakishly huge hands for him to shake. Right, internationally adored pop star, how could he have forgotten. Niall took the hand. “I know.”, he said seriously. And that was when he swore to God that from now on he would always carry a set of baby wipes with him at all times. Because after Dan's smile had slightly faded and his eyes had gotten a slightly more confused expression and after he had moved on to hug Harry (because c'mon let's be real, Dan's just a bag of trash like the rest of the world), he disgustedly but discretely wiped off Niall's sweat on his black skinny jeans. Not discretely enough, however, to hide this smooth motion from the piercing stare of Niall's hawk eyes. But that wasn't Niall's fault, was it? How could he protect himself from the boy's flawlessness, so that he would not get nervous fangirl attacks that would end with him bathing in his own sweat and everyone around being creeped out.

And then the interview began.  
And Niall tried his best not to stare at Dan continuously.  
And he failed poorly.

“Aw, Niall's left out.”  
Wait, what? What was he supposed to do? The others all had their backs turned to him and they were sketching concentratedly. Dan's angelic laughter echoed from behind him. It was such a beautiful sound, Niall almost forgot Dan was laughing at him. Almost. Shite. Why this time? Why couldn't he just get something right for once?  
But then. Not unlike a stinging ray of sunshine, Phil Lester, his knight in shining armour, made a lunge towards the table the drawing utensils sat on and grabbed a sharpie and a semi-crumpled piece of paper. Phil then proceeded to extend his hand holding pen and paper towards Niall whose widened eyes were following Phil's every movement in shock. He looked up just in time to see the I-got-your-back-buddy expression on the also-very-tall man's face as he grabbed the paper and the pen managing to not get a paper cut but brushing their hands in the process.  
Niall let out a few hysterical laughs and quickly began to draw and the shock was gone. He did, however, make sure the sharpie didn't slip from his sweaty fingers. Ew.

Niall liked drawing. He had always been good at Art at his old school. He'd liked the atmosphere of the art department. He remembered how he'd always been the slowest to finish his works, so the teacher would always let him and that weird Gerard kid stay after the lesson so they could finish their paintings. Niall didn't know much about Gerard. Mainly because they had never talked, as it would've been social suicide to address one's words to a person like Gerard. This, however, had never kept Niall from secretly admiring his drawing style and even copying some of his techniques.

Niall had known. He had just known that the countless hours spent in that art room would come in handy one day.  
And that day was now. 

“Oh that's a beautiful self-portrait by Niall. I like that.”

BOOM. Niall's head exploded. Ten words. The ten words that gave Niall a reason to live for another 200 years. Dan Howell, Dan I-am-a-sarcastic-walking-funeral Howell, liked Niall Horan's art. Complimented Niall Horan's art. Moved his mouth to make his opinion on Niall Horan's art audible to the ears of whoever was watching this interview.  
Niall melted just a little inside as he replayed Dan's words in his head over and over again. 

Beautiful self-portrait by Niall.

I like it.

Beautiful.

This was too much for Niall. He could have fainted right on the spot. Or died. Or simply vanished. But someone dragged him out of the room.  
And then the moment was over.  
One glance back through the door that seemed miles away now.  
Dan and Phil were standing close to each other. Very close. And they were laughing. Even from this distance Niall could see the dimple on Dan's cheek that seemed to get sadder the more gleeful Dan got and Phil's eyes seemed to illuminate the room in their piercing blue glow. They looked so happy together.  
Niall sighed. Phil was a very lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> hello people,  
> i hope you liked this.  
> have a good day!


End file.
